Haymir Rendundi
Haymir Rendundi is the Imperial Pilot Tier III trainer for Black Epsilon and is located on Yavin IV at the Imperial Outpost there (4065, -6193). Haymir will give you four, multi-part missions and will train you after each one. Advancement depends only on mission completion for this entire Tier. Pilot Missions The missions for this tier contain multiple parts. Patrol the Yavin system Patrol the Yavin system Travel to the waypoints given to you. You will finish 3 of the 4 waypoints. About half way to the fourth waypoint, your mission will update. If not, finish traveling to the fourth waypoint. Inspect the Rebel Spy You are sent to inspect the Rebel Spy. Proceed to waypoint. While on your way, cycle through targets; you are looking for Rebel Spy. It is a Tier 4 A-Wing; proceed to inspect it. If it is what you are looking for you will have to disable then dock with it. If it isn't what you are looking for, you will have to destroy it and wait for a new spawn. Once docking is done your mission will be complete. In addition - This mission is very tricky due to the fact as you approach the 1st waypoint a Rebel contingent of about 5 ships (Tier 3) will always be there. Unless your ship is severely boosted up in gear or you have a gaming buddy there is virtually no clear way to do this solo, and it can get very very frustrating. Remember a lot of the time when you kill one ship another will respawn quickly so even after knocking out a ship your still up against 5 or more, most annoying. Deliver the Rebel Data You are to deliver the plans you received in Part Two to an imperial shuttle. Proceed to waypoint; on your way you will be attacked by waves of 3 or 4 Tier 3 fighters and 1 Tier 4 ship. Proceed to waypoint and dock as fast as you can for if you kill one wave of ships more will just keep spawning. They spawn about 2 minutes apart. While docked, start hyperspace sequence for Yavin IV: Crimson Flare. This will lose the aggro of the fighters that spawned while you were docking. Capture a Rebel Y-Wing Once you are at Crimson Flare proceed to waypoint given. There will be 5 fighters: 2 Tier 3 X-Wing,2 Tier 3 Y-Wing and your objective, a Tier 4 Y-Wing. Once disabled, wait a few minutes and you will be updated to escorting it out of the system. At this point you can just do /follow and mission will be done shortly. After about 2 minutes 1 Tier 3 A-Wing will spawn; you may ignore it or destroy it, either way you can complete the mission. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A level 6 Rendili "K-Class" Weapon Capacitor. Capture the Hutt Debris Smuggler Capture the Hutt Debris Smuggler Hyperspace to the Smuggler's Run sector Capture the hutt debris smuggler. Proceed to waypoint where 5 Ships have spawned: 1 Tier 3 Dunelizard which is objective you have to disable, and 4 Tier 3 scyk. Destroy the escort first; after disabling wait for it to be taken over then you will have to escort it. On the way 1 tier 3 scyk fighter will spawn you may ignore or destroy which ever you choose. Broadcasting in Nym's Space Proceed to wapoint. Here you will be attacked by 4 Waves of 4 Tier 3 fighters. Once mission is completed hyper to the Ferrous Aurora sector unless you want to continue to killl the rest of the fighters that spawned. If you chose to kill the fighters then proceed to next mission without hypering. Escort the Captured Hutt Freighter Proceed to waypoint and meet the freighter. Escort the Tier 3 Dunelizard. On the way you will run into 2 Waves of spawns each has 3 Tier 3 fighters and 1 Tier 4 fighter; you may ignore or kill them, either way you can complete the mission. Help the Hutts Battle Nym's Forces Proceed to waypoint where 4 tier 4 hutt fighters will spawn. They are attackable, but do not kill them. Then 8 Tier 4 Nym fighters will spawn; kill the nyms not the hutts. This is a tough mission, one of the hardest I have seen with using level 5 equipment. Once all the nyms are destroyed return to base. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A level 6 Sienar Fleet Systems Military Grade Droid Interface. Rescue the Imperial Freighter Rescue the Imperial Freighter Hyperspace to Smuggler's Run sector Proceed to waypoint where you will dock with an imperial freighter. Then escort the freighter. 1 Tier 3 Ywing will spawn; you can just ignore and complete mission by escorting or kill it. Destroy the Nova Courier Proceed to waypoint. Here you will fight 1 tier 4 nova cruiser plus 7 Tier 3 escort fighters. May or may not want to bring help on this one. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A level 6 Sienar Design Systems High-Output Reactor. Capture the Nym Smuggler Transport Capture the Nym Smuggler Transport Hyperspace to Voria's Ember. Lok system 2 Ships will spawn: a Tier 3 nova courier that you are suspose to disable and 7 tier 3 z95 that will attack once you get within range. Proceed to disable the nova courier. After being disabled, you will escort it. This is like most of the others, 1 ship will spawn, you can just ignore it. It spawns right at end of mission. Destroy the Nym Patrol Craft Proceed to waypoint where you will be told to destroy 1 Tier 4 nova and 5 Tier 3 escort fighters. Once the nova courier is destroyed, mission will be complete. Getting Nym's Attention Proceed to waypoint where you will defend that area for about 10 minutes from 5 waves of fighters each having 1 tier 4 fighter and 4 tier 3 fighters. Destroy the Karthakk Queen You are ordered to destroy the queen. This is a Tier 4 gunboat with 5 Tier 3 Fighter Escorts. It is recommended to bring a friend. After all ships are destroyed, return home to the trainer. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A level 6 Cygnus "Megadrive" Starship Engine. Haymir Rendundi will send you to Dantooine Imperial Outpost to go speak with Insurgent for your next assignments. Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Black Epsilon Category:Yavin IV NPCs